If Cinderpelt Was A Warrior
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: What if Cinderpelt hadn't had her injury, or if her injury had healed? This is a short little drabble about what her life could've been like


**So, over on Deviantart, I got asked by someone to write a short fanfic about what it would've been like for Cinderpelt to either have her injury healed, or for her to never have her injury at all and become a ThunderClan warrior (not like how Cinderheart came to be) and so here is what I wrote. I had to do some digging and there's a little bit of canon divergence so I hope you don't mind?**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cinderpelt's grey fur fluffed up against the soft breeze. Her paws shifted impatiently as she and Brackenfur waited for dawn to break so that their vigil would finally be over. She glanced over at her brother and he flicked an ear silently in return.

Cinderpelt couldn't believe it. She wasn't an apprentice anymore! She was a warrior now. She was going to be the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen. Just like her former mentor, Fireheart.

Her and Brackenfur had been made warriors for helping to defend Brokentail from the group of cats that came to attack and kill him. Nobody from the other Clan had been supportive of Bluestar's decision to shelter the former ShadowClan leader. It made Cinderpelt's skin prickle with anxiety and she twisted her ears around to listen closer to the sounds of the forest that loomed behind her. Tigerclaw had been exiled for trying to kill Bluestar and it had been revealed that he was the one who killed Redtail instead of Oakheart.

What if he came back? Tigerclaw wasn't exactly dead, so he still roamed the forest. Cinderpelt knew she wasn't the only one thinking about the possibility of running into him again. From where she sat, she could see a little bit into the warriors' den where Fireheart was curled up near Sandstorm. His nose and whiskers twitching as he dreamed.

* * *

It wasn't too much later when dawn finally graced the forest. Cinderpelt was itching to get started with her life as a ThunderClan warrior! It wasn't long before Fireheart - the new deputy of the Clan - padded over and bowed his head in greeting.

"You two may talk now, your vigil is over. I remember when me and Graystripe had our vigil. As soon as he could talk, he complained about how he thought the sun would never come up" he purred lightly. "I suggest you both grab some fresh-kill and get the rest you missed out on last night".

"Thank you Fireheart" Cinderpelt meowed in reply and Brackenfur nodded in agreement.

"I'm just thankful we're not WindClan warriors. I can't imagine how they stand their vigils out on the moor" the young tom mewed and flicked his tail.

Fireheart smiled and then heard his name being called. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Sandstorm carrying a mouse over to him. The deputy took it from her and butted his head to hers lightly before the two padded away together to share the small meal.

Cinderpelt felt a small pang in her chest but shook her head and ignored it. She may have been crushing on the ginger tom but if he was happy with someone like Sandstorm then who was she to take that away? If Cinderpelt ever wanted kits or just a mate then she was sure there would be other toms in the Clan that would suit her.

Brackenfur suddenly stopped and looked back at her. "You okay? I know about...how you feel about Fireheart. Don't worry Cinderpelt, I promise things'll be alright".

"Thank you Brackenfur".

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" The golden tabby looked round again to have Thornpaw run up to him and stop in front of his paws. "Brackenfur!"

"What's the matter Thornpaw?"

"What does it feel like to be a warrior now?!" the apprentice asked excitedly.

Brackenfur playfully cuffed Thornpaw around the ear. "I'm barely into the first day, but I'll tell you now that it's better than being an apprentice and being bossed around all the time".

Thornpaw purred and brushed against Brackenfur's flank as he padded up to Cinderpelt. "How are you liking the life of a warrior?"

Cinderpelt purred loudly. "It's amazing! I bet you'll be a warrior in no time too!"

"I hope so!" the apprentice meowed back before Mousefur called him over for their training session. "We're doing hunting again? But I can already hunt..." he muttered as he ran off.

* * *

Cinderpelt had been a warrior for many moons now. A lot had happened. She had trained an apprentice of her own - Tawnypelt - and had eventually taken Runningwind as a mate. Cinderpelt was currently sat in the nursery and four small bundles of fur nuzzled at her belly for their milk feed. Her and Runningwind's kits.

Larkkit, Birdkit, Shadowkit and Littlekit.

Shadowkit was a dark grey she-cat, as was her sister, Larkkit. Birdkit was a light brown tom with tiny white paws, and Littlekit was a light brown tabby like his father. Cinderpelt had decided to name him after Littlecloud, who she had grown to be good friends with after helping the ShadowClan cat get rid of his Clan's sickness.

Shadowkit had, too, been partly named after the ShadowClan situation. But Larkkit and Birdkit had been named after the fact that Runningwind's favourite piece of fresh-kill were birds.

Cinderpelt adored her kits and thanked StarClan for letting them be a part of the Clan. She also thanked them for having Yellowfang as their medicine cat. And she thanked them for Runningwind being such a loving mate and a fantastic father.

Yes...there was nothing that Cinderpelt could want more than this.

* * *

 **I know, I know, why did I pick Runningwind of all cats to be her mate? Well...in the allegiances of Rising Storm, he was about the only tom that was available, lol. And I love FirexSand too much to break it so sorry for CinderxFire shippers ^_^"**

 **Also, Yellowfang and Fireheart helped with the ShadowClan situation too.**


End file.
